Chaian (The World of... Stuff (Map Game))
Chaian (pronounced Chai-En) is a Major country located on a continent west of the Grand Isthmus and North of Inghald Bay in the World of Stuff. History Founding of the Monarchy Chaian dates back to 463, when the first King united the southern tribes of the continent. Early Chaian was a small country, and for a number of years had no communication with any other nations, until curious Hupple galleys scouted around the island and made contact with the Palace at Theriad. At this point the north of the island was still a very violent and brutal place, and the barbarians there were engaged in an almost constant war with Chaian below. In its early years Chaian faced a number of powerful resistances against the monarchy, who wanted to overthrough the leader and rule in his place. These attacks were mostly unsuccessful, but some did manage to harm or even kill members of the royal family, although never the ruling king, as he was protected by many guards. The King lived in a huge palace in Theriad, constructed by slaves that had been captured as prisoners of war from the north. Northern Campaign Around 580, Chaian launched a series of very powerful attacks with the intention of clearing the barbarian threat entirely. After three huge battles at Untu, Banon and Solose, the Chaian monarchy captured 3 key towns that were controlled by the enemy barbarians, ransacking them and occupying them as if they were original Chaian towns. By this time the people had become much more loyal to the king, united under the aim of destroying the barbarians once and for all. Skeltore takeover Hupple Civil War After Skeltore had been in control of the region for a number of years, it came to the attention of the Nysach that the Hupple civil war was still unresolved and that that war had been the cause of an astounding number of deaths in the country. In order to show their willingness and possibly create an alliance with the victor, Chaian sent a large fleet of ships and a huge army to assist the resistors against the monarchy. Chaian landed in resistance territory, immediately providing support to the wounded. Using a variety of new battle techniques, Chaian outmaneouvred the Hupple monarchy and scored several key victories, mirroring tactics used against the barbarians in the north of their land centuries ago. These victories gave the resistance a chance to attack the Hupple capital, forcing the monarchy to flee. With combined Chaian and resistance armies, they laid seige to the capital, trapping the people inside, and eventually the defenders within surrendered the city. Following the capture of Hupple's capital, the army returned home, boasting rewards from their pillages and huge gifts from the new Chancellor. Order of Skeltore In 1047 the Order of Skeltore, a powerful and mainly secret organization arrived in Chaian, an expansive but scarcely populative country, claiming to seek peace with the Chaian King. They had come from Inghald island, a large land mass in the bay of the same name. However, after seeking an audience with the King and his advisors, the Order attacked the Royals with a new, never-seen branch of magic now known as Divine Magic, and wiped out most of the royal family. Those that survived fled. Then, using their powerful sorcerory they intimidated the Chaian population to accept Skeltore as the new rulers. With only Hupple to the east, which was currently in a civil war, the people had nowhere to go, and so were forced to allow Skeltore to take control of their lands. Skeltore then established its Code, a series of 'Divine Orders' for how magic and worship should be practiced, and created the role of Orcero to carry out the duties of appeasement so that the people's powers would continue. However, although they allowed anyone to become an Orcero, they would train only their own 'pure' children to learn the sacred arts of the Skeltore, thus retaining and keeping secret their magical abilities. To stop any chance of uprising, Skeltore banned all other types of magic, and is currently building up an army for unknown purposes. Religion Skeltore is highly religious, and as a result it is illegal to do anything other than follow their gods. Skeltore believe in a religion known as Honchenism, based around the worship of three gods, Ardis, Korina and the highest god, Vesusal. Vesusal The God of the Earth, and the most powerful of all gods. According the Honchenism, it is Vesusal that gives all of the people their magic, so long as Vesusal is appeased as much as he needs to be. Also, it is said that he chooses which people are the most loyal to him, and it is them that are given these magical powers. Korina The God of the Sea, Korina has control over all animals. She carries a huge staff, which is used to cast judgement on those who are not loyal to her. It is said that all creatures that live on earth are born from either Korina or Ardis, and that those from Korina are animal, while those of Ardis are human, with Vesusal as the father for all of them. Korina also has the power to heal or make sick any creature alive, human or animal, as punishment or reward for their endeavours. Ardis Ardis is the God of the Sky, as well as of beauty and seduction. She is the mother of all humans on the earth, and has the power to manipulate them as she chooses. She is depicted in Honchenism as being astoundingly beautiful, so much that she can trick mortals into doing her bidding just by appearing before them. Ardis creates storms or sunlight as a punishment or reward. Commerce Geography As Chaian is near the world's equator, the southernmost lands are very dry, although there is still enough rain picked up from mountainous areas to the north. Currently much of central Chaian is forest area, although there are some plans to clear this to make space for farmland and new towns to accomodate a vastly growing population. Category:Map games